


Feels Like Nirvana.

by schizophrenic



Series: It's Gotta Be The Glitter. [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest way to sober up just might get him high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Nirvana.

Waking up in someone's arms was nice, but with being so absent-minded because of the sleep, one neglected to notice for a long moment who's arms he was in. His eyes opened slowly, and he noticed that his face was nestled against flesh, sweet smelling flesh at that, but that jogged his memory back to the night before. It was a rather faint scent of Adam's cologne. Tommy yelped and jerked his body back so quickly, that he not only removed himself from the other male's arms, but toppled backwards off of the bed as well.

"_Fuck!_" He yelled, now on his back and rubbing the back of his head, he also noticed that Adam was now awake and staring at him with the oddest expression.

"What was that?" He asked, sitting up and stretching his back out which made Tommy stare curiously for a moment, watching the way his body moved, but once he noticed what he was doing he looked down.

"I forgot I was in your room." He laughed, pulling himself back on to the bed by gripping at the covers, and Adam only laughed.

It seemed as though Adam didn't even notice the position they were in, but Tommy wasn't worried about that anymore, but he still had that scent in his nose. It was nice, so it wasn't a problem, but he kind of hoped that he would be able to smell it on him again. Ugh, those thoughts of his were returning, and they seemed to be getting worse. He wanted to, basically, smell Adam. He only thought of it that way to allow himself to laugh, but it was the truth. Then the night before, the second kiss and all, it made him bite at his lip again. So, his mind was racked with things, just because of that one thought. Should he mention it, should he hurry up and get his arse back in his room before someone sees him running out of Adam Lambert's hotel room? Knowing himself rather well, he knew that he wouldn't change shirts, and just slip his pants back on. Ha, that would have sounded extremely naughty if he wasn't so worried about people's reaction to it. He emitted a little whimper from the back of his throat, one that Adam obviously heard because he looked over with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Tommy's response was delayed.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll see you in the lobby?" The smaller male asked, a small smile now decorating his features.

Adam smiled as well and nodded, leaning over to kiss the other's cheek. It made Tommy feel all weird again, so he was quickly to his feet, tugging his jeans back over his hips and sliding his shoes on, he'd return Adam his shirt later. His own room wasn't much different from Adam's, but he failed to notice this, because he was too worried about getting dressed. It wasn't only that he wanted to get back to Burbank, it was that he would have more time to deal with his little issue and he could still see Adam if he wanted because he wasn't _that_ far away. Now that he thought of it though, he wanted to stop by Adam's house first. Yeah, he'd ask once they were both down stairs. His clothes were changed and he didn't bother with his hair because it didn't look too bad having just rolled out of bed. He could tell that he had spent far too much time with Adam because he almost instantly reached in his bag for his make-up.

"So much glitter . . ." He mumbled, laughing to himself, but it was true, some of it he had borrowed from Adam, and that was mostly what he was wearing, but that wasn't done on purpose.

Funny thing was, he wasn't paranoid anymore. He would be after he checked his phone, but at that moment he was calm. He was even better when he was down stairs. Adam was already there, dressed more casually then usual, probably because they were going home. Some guy, whom he didn't know, was taking their luggage - which honestly wasn't needed, but Adam suggested it because who knew what could happen to a trip that involved a hotel - and loading them into the back of some van, and once Tommy sat his down they were placed in as well, and Adam was staring off outside the window but he looked over when the smaller male was next to him, his smile showing again.

Now that he thought of it, this would be the perfect time to kiss him, there were enough people around, and it would be proven that it wasn't forced. But then again, he felt content with that too, when it came to that - and so far only that - people could think what they wanted. About Tommy and Adam in a relationship kind of way, that was a different story. Friends, they were just friends, that kissed twice; one not being known about, and they just so happen to act close at times. Tommy looked up when he felt fingers in his bangs, and he blinked slowly, wincing when he felt Adam's finger get caught in a knot. Yeah, maybe he should have at least combed it out.

"Glitterbaby, we should hang out when we're able to get in our homes."

That nickname thing was a rather funny story, but now was not the time to think about that, because Tommy's mind was now on what Adam was saying. He smiled and nodded, but realized that the other male was still touching his hair, and he hadn't noticed that he was combing his fingers through it. It felt nice.

"Okay, can we decide where we'll meet on the drive back?"

There were a lot of places they could meet, that they both knew about, but while in the van, they decided on Adam's place, mostly because Tommy was just going home to drop his stuff off, and Adam had something to do that could delay him in getting to the other male's home, or anywhere else. Tommy really didn't mind being in the other male's house, they could probably talk with what ever Adam was doing, hopefully anyway. Talking with him just seemed really nice for some reason. Especially while they were driving there. The stupid jokes they made about random things, and it only got awkward closer to the time when Adam got dropped off.

"That kiss yesterday . . ." Adam said softly, fighting the laughter that threatened to pass his lips because of something they were just talking about.

It caught Tommy off guard, and he stared and Adam for a moment before chewing at his bottom lip.

"Which one?"

"The one right before we went to sleep."

"Yeah, what about it?" It seemed like a reverse of the situation from the day before.

Now Tommy was nervous about what was wrong, Adam didn't seem to have a problem with it really. He wasn't angry though, and the smaller male swore that he could here amusement in Adam's voice when he spoke the next time.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I knew that it wasn't forced~"

His face heated, and he just knew that his blush was evident. His face buried into Adam's shirt, and he gripped at the material. That probably didn't make it any better, but he didn't care. And he could smell it again, that cologne. He even audibly inhaled, making Adam laugh.

"You smell too fucking good." Tommy said, laughing and Adam smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks? I usually don't have people sniffing me like this." He was laughing at this point too, taking a glance out the window now to see how close they were, not too far at all, but he wanted to get back to the subject before he got out. Sure they could talk about it when Tommy was in his house, and honestly he really didn't have anything to do in there.

"Yeah, but I know that, I was just proving a point . . . kind of." At least his blush was gone now.

"Do you mind if we just both went in my house, and we take your stuff to your place on the way?" Adam asked, glancing down at the male that was nuzzling into his shirt.

"Mmm, no, we can do that." Tommy liked the way he smelled too much, and it probably seemed odd, but Adam was actually stroking his back while he was nuzzling at him. That felt rather nice too.

He's gonna end up with that scent all over him, and thought that could cause some problems, Tommy didn't really care. Yeah, they _so_ had sex in the back of the van when the driver could clearly hear and see them. What would that make them? _Sexy._ Well, that was the first thing that entered the smaller male's mind but then he wondered what that would make himself. Bi? No, he's fucking straight. Not once had he thought about any sort of sexual relation with a male -- _other then Adam_. But then again, he kissed Adam twice, and the second time wasn't really necessary, since the first couldn't have been helped. Maybe everything above the waist was fair game for him?

_N-no, straight . . . completely into chicks._

That didn't stop him from pressing his pretty little face against Adam's chest, taking in the scent of his cologne again before chuckling and quickly dismissing his thoughts. Who cared? That wasn't something he had to worry about then, he was just burying his straight face in a gay chest. Ugh, that sounded horrible. When the van finally came to a stop, he moved away, noticing the rather large smile on Adam's lips. He can't read minds, as far as Tommy knew and hoped anyway. He smiled himself and within moments was to the door of Adam's house, since the driver man - poor Tommy couldn't remember what they were called - was going to bring in the stuff for them.

"Come on, Babyboy. Open the door!" He sounded like a whiny little kid, but it only made Adam smile.

Tommy was cute as a whole, so those simple actions just made it ten times better. But Adam nodded and walked up, unlocking the door and watching as Tommy ran in, up the stairs and out of his view. Tommy just ran for Adam's room, he had been in there once before so yeah, he knew the rules. Don't move anything that looks important. Luckily, all Tommy did was lay down and snuggle up against the bed. His head was resting on his arm, and he noticed that it smelled like Adam too now, his arm he meant.

"He changed his sheets since the last time . . ." He whispered to himself, not noticing Adam watching him from the door way.

"Well, I would hope so, the last time you were here was two months ago." Adam laughed and watched as Tommy pulled his cell from his pocket. Yeah, Twitter was starting to really suck for him.

"So what are we gonna do, and what did you have to do?"

"Out to eat maybe? I don't know yet, we can walk until we find something, and nothing honestly."

Tommy turned his head so that he could see the taller male and he blinked slowly and his lips curled up. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before so food would be nice. He nodded and sat up grinning softly and playfully. He wasn't sure why he was, he was just so damn happy for no reason. Possibly - and in his mind it wasn't too likely, but it could be true - it was because of how calm he was around Adam. They hadn't know each other for that long either, but they were the same way even before the kisses. So yeah, it wasn't some sort of weird mental epiphany because of a situation involving lip to lip contact. That epiphany actually hadn't come up yet. Tommy still didn't believe that anything had changed. But what if nothing had changed and he was having these problems all along but just didn't notice because he wasn't in a situation with a male before.

_Straight, so very str--_

"You've smudged your make-up." Adam laughed, and attempted to fix Tommy's eye-shadow with his fingers.

"Your hands are warm." Tommy couldn't help but say after Adam had finished - and succeeded rather well - seeing as how he was just caressing his face now. That wasn't weird at all to the smaller male oddly enough, he liked having his face touched. It made him want a kiss, but he wouldn't admit that he wanted it from Adam.

"We should go now, before I end up tired or looking for alcohol." He said with a light laugh, his eyes opening now - having been closed because of the make-up - and he noticed just how close Adam was and that his hands were still on his face. He could feel his breath again his nose his cheek, where he was leaning over to kiss him.

Tommy's eyes lowered and he licked his lips before his teeth took his tongue's place and before Adam's lips met his cheek, he turned his head, almost causing their lips to connect. The taller male stopped before this happened, blinking slowly and staring at Tommy before he lightly pushing his face in the other direction so that he could do what he was trying to do. He felt so weird, once again, and he found that his hands had traveled to lock around the other male's back, and he was just holding him there, even with what had almost happened. Adam's lips had touched his cheek and left, and now he was just leaning over him, eying Tommy Joe curiously.

"I wanted . . . a hug." It looked enough like that at least, so it didn't seem like Tommy was covering up subconscious movements.

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around the other male's form, holding him tight and chuckling. They both could honestly stay like that for a while, and Tommy was once again inhaling the taller male's scent, so it was up to Adam to remember what they were really planning on doing. His arms loosened and he pulled away from Tommy, sitting next to him instead.

"You're far too cute." Adam laughed and shook his head, though he knew that he was speaking the truth, Tommy was rather attractive.

"Thanks." All those odd emotions returned, even though Adam had told him that before.

"We should go," he smiled and looked down, but then Tommy absent-mindedly grabbed the other male's hand.

He noticed after a couple of moments and bit down on his lip, but he didn't let go, he just stood and pulled Adam, who was smirking, along with him. There was nothing wrong with friends holding hands - after having kissed twice the day before. Ugh, he needed to stop thinking about that, or it would end up happening again, but who was to say that he didn't want it to happen again.

Okay, at least now he would admit something, to himself at least; he was _curious_. But not about men in particular, just Adam. Tommy could say with a straight face that before Adam, he had never looked at a male in any kind of interested way, or kissed them but that was probably obvious. He sighed softly at this and squeezed Adam's hand, though now he was being lead out the door. Tommy didn't even bother to mention that they were leaving his bags, maybe he'd just get the chance to spend the night again~ Not that he really wanted to of course, but he wouldn't mind staying.

So yes, they left, ate, and stayed out longer then they were supposed to, just because they were easily side-tracked. It was still early anyway, so there was no real point in rushing back. The whole time, they were holding hands, and the only time they let go was while they were eating, and of course Tommy grabbed Adam's hand again while they were leaving, and he claimed that he only did it to do it, and didn't care much for what other people thought, since it wasn't any of their concern.

"Adam." Tommy said softly, glancing over at the male next to him.

They were on their way back now, since the sun was starting to go down. Neither of them were tired, but there wasn't much they could do without some sort of paparazzi related issue.

"Yeah?"

"My things are still at your house. Do you have a guest bedroom I can stay in or something?" His voice dropped a little, as if he was nervous, which he wasn't, he was just kind of wary about spending the night with him again.

It wasn't a bad thing, not in the slightest. He was more so worried about sleeping in a bed, in his house, without him being in the bed with him. Not in a weird kind of way, he just liked that feeling. Either way that probably sounded kind of odd, but oh well, it was true.

"I do, but it doesn't have anything but the bed. There aren't any pillows or anything . . ."

"Aww, well--"

"Tommy, you can stay in my room again," Adam offered, his eyes averting for a moment, "it's not like anything will happen.

Which it wouldn't. As far as Adam knew, Tommy was still straight, and there was no way sex was going to happen. Tommy knew otherwise, about his orientation, so this kind of thing actually made him happy, he didn't show it though. He smiled and nodded, nuzzling his face into the other male's shoulder. And he still smelled nice.

But was it bad, that he kind of wanted something to happen in that bed, nothing perverse, but some sort of add on to the night before?


End file.
